Heat Up
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: They'd known each other for years, and for years they'd tip-toed around how their views on each other changed until a walk on the beach forced them to acknowledge that. In the time since he defeated her Red's matured into a man, and Red's learned a thing or two about the opposite sex. Red/Lorelei pairing.


**To be honest I'm kind of surprised no one's done a full lemon featuring these two so I guess I'll be the first.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Saved by the rain, huh. Talk about ironic."

There was a difference between hearing that voice from far away and hearing up close, as in from arm's length. There was also a difference between seeing his childhood crush from a far and seeing her up close.

It was amazing how in the almost ten years since they'd met Lorelei had changed so little while Red had changed so much. The brown-haired male took in a quick whiff of the faint perfume that covered her before he finally spun on his heel to face her.

Her clothing was exactly what one would have expected for an afternoon walk on the beach-a strawberry-colored t-shirt with a Poke-ball logo in blue along with a pair of cyan-colored boardshorts exposing her coveted legs. Slung over her right shoulder was a straw bag while in her right hand lay an umbrella.

"Still planning on going out?" Asked the young Master while his Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and ran to meet the redhead. Smiling he watched her get down on one knee to stroke the electric mouse making it clear she too had missed him. It was a little hard to believe at one point Pikachu was as reluctant to touch Lorelei as his Charizard was to so much as dip a toe into water. Just as he'd eventually warmed up to the ice expert, so too had his trusty companion, even his fire-breathing starter.

"Well, I'm not the type to let a little rain stop me. Besides, according to the forecast it'll pass quickly enough there'll still be some sunshine left." Replacing the smile was the smirk that Red knew had brought down more men than he could count. For a time he too was victim to that classy grin that sent him into a flustered panic. "You've finally got a day off from battling and then it goes and rains. Pretty crappy luck."

Making a show of scratching his head he tried to keep down the rush of heat rapidly making its way to his cheeks. "Not anything more than I can handle. I was planning on going for a quiet walk along the beach, hopefully _without_ having to worry about rapid fans and trainers challenging me to a battle. Needless to say, those plans got-"

"You can still go." She said rising up with Pikachu happily held in her arms. With her right hand she nudged the umbrella while giving him a smile that was lease teasing and more on the heartfelt side. "That is, if you don't mind sharing an umbrella."

While Red wasn't exactly the most socialable guy to walk the earth, he liked to think he'd learned a thing or two. Like knowing when to take a blessing when it appeared to him. His cheeks a little red, he nodded his head somewhat vigorously while Pikachu and Lorelei shared a private laugh at his open embarrassment.

* * *

In an odd way, the beaches of Hau'oli City were just as beautiful in the rain as they were under the sunshine. Apparently, many had the same idea as the ice-expert for the pair passed many couples and groups with umbrellas, many of whom recognized them as they walked by. Red considered it a miracle Lorelei didn't react beyond giggles and light elbow jabs when they caught others whispering about them.

"You seem to be taking this awfully well." Red muttered doing his best to keep his voice low.

"Hey, unlike you, I've had a couple of years of experience. Speaking of which, I'm surprised you aren't trying to enjoy this a little more." Fixing him with a silent stare Lorelei took a moment to examine the subtle changes that Red had gone through over the years. He was fairly cute when she first met him almost ten years ago, but time had turned that cute boy into a handsome young man. Granted, her heart shuddered a little at the realization so few had seen the gradual transition. "Can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you really seclude yourself at the top of Mt. Silver?" She spoke. The electric mouse perched on Red's shoulder twitches its ears in discomfort as its owners face briefly tightened. "Believe me, I can understand wanting to get away from it all sometimes, but really? You were a twelve-year-old kid, not some ancient hermit. Frankly to me it all seemed a little…overly dramatically."

Red get his lips tightened turning his face into a deep frown. He figured that question was going to pipe up one day when he finally faced the redhead. His mother, Green, Leaf, Lance, and Professor Oak were the only ones he'd ever talked to about his seclusion, and even to them he'd told varying details and reasons. He could do the same to Lorelei.

When he looked back to the Ice-expert he found her eyes weren't focused into sharpen daggers, they were warm and inviting, like a fireplace after a long trudge through the snow. She'd been worried about him, just like everyone else.

 _Just when I thought the knife couldn't get twisted in any further._ Grumbled the young adult looking outward to the rainy sea. It seemed like just yesterday he was staring out at the blue waves of the ocean for the first time so many years ago. "I guess I just…I just got overwhelmed by everything. I focused so intently on becoming the strongest trainer out there, pushing myself and my Pokémon to be as strong as possible I just lost sight of everything else. To be honest with you I…" Stopping dead in his tracks he looked to the cold wet ground. Beside him Pikachu chirped in slight alarm knowing the road of self-reflection he was heading down. "I lost the value in relationships outside of battling. I think…I think that's why Leaf…moved on." All things considered, the entire ordeal regarding his two childhood friends could have ended worse.

Lorelei vividly remembered the little drama that had unfolded between the Pallett Town trio when Red was finally forced out of seclusion thanks to Ethan's efforts. Leaf had been there, supporting him as best she could while subtly trying to reveal her own feelings for the male trainer. Unfortunately, all that time alone with nothing but his Pokémon had done a good job in emotionally stunned Red, or keeping him from noticing the emotions of humans. By the time he realized how his old friend had felt about him, she'd already given up and begun to transfer her affections to Green, who surprisingly genuinely returned them. Red had taken the strange turn of events well, too well.

" _He'll treat her better."_

The redhead wasn't sure why, but her heart always stung a little remembering those words. After that saga ran its course Red began the slow but steady process of rebuilding his life. Word of his single-ness spread like wildfire, especially once he started making more and more public appearances. Needless to say, every time a top ten eligible bachelors list came out his name usually ranked somewhere in the top ten.

"I guess I was pretty stupid, huh?" Finally gathering the strength, he managed to look upward. He was surprised to find Lorelei was standing right in front of him, her face passive and her eyes twinkling with a wonderous light behind her glasses. Having her up so close Red felt his cheeks begin to heat up, something his long-time partner took immediate notice and snickered about.

"You're right, you were stupid, but we're all entitled to our moments of stupidity. Even yours' truly." She chuckled reaching forward with her free hand. To his credit, Red didn't completely jump when her fingers caressed his skin. _Oh, Red, how much you've grown, and how much you still should see._ Slowly his face morphed from puzzled to awe-struck as she subconsciously began to lean forward. Lorelei realized too late what it was she was about to do, yet she didn't really try to stop herself.

Pikachu bristled a little at the sight of his trainer and the Elite Four member briefly touching lips. Being the wiser of the pair, he'd picked up on the singles long before his brown-haired compatriot did. Internally, the Electric-type prayed this would finally be the push Red needed to fully step out of his shy shell.

As quickly as the kiss began it ended. For the first time he could remember Lorelei looked visibly shaken, a sight Red would have taken stock in if his brain wasn't spinning out of control at that very moment. He's always filed it away to the back of his mind, but of all the people he'd met Lorelei has stuck with him the most. Of course. part of it was due to her beauty, but the other part was due to her personality, her mind-sharp as ice, yet as free-forming as water. What was she going to say? What could he say?

It took Pikachu nudging them both for the trance they were under to break. Startled, they looked to the electric mouse who pointed to the far-off shore. Together, they watched in silent amazement as the rain stopped and the clouds parted. Finally breaking through the sun shined bringing light and relief to the dozens or so people on the streets. Formerly stone-gray clouds drifted apart to reveal a glorious red-orange sky with an equally-flame colored sea. Voices rose up in cheer as the beach-goers had their prayers answered.

Most breathing-taking of the scene though, was the rainbow. Seven colors mingling together stretched from the ends of the ocean upwards to the clearing sky. Faced with such a sight cameras and phones went up from many wanting to capture the sight.

"Well, not exactly the legendary 'battle rainbow' I've heard about, but close enough." Lorelei laughed. "What about you? Red?"

This time it was Lorelei who was startled to find her unlikely companion staring back at her. His face cast in the light of the sunset Red looked…he looked…drop-dead. _He's really…grown up a lot. Physically at least._ Against her will her eyes found their way to his lips, which had curved upwards into a smile. Somewhat worryingly she looked upwards putting them eye-to-eye. What she saw in his brown orbs put her racing heart somewhat at ease. Sighing in relief she held up her bag, "It's a good thing I brought this then, don't you think?" She finished with a wink.

Instantly his laid-back smile broke apart. "Um, Lorelei, I…didn't bring any swim trunks."

Shooting a sideways glance at the beach she smirked. "Ya' know, I don't think that'll be a problem."

It wasn't hard to find beach-side shop that sold swim wear, and it wasn't hard for Lorelei to convince Red to slip on a pair. It was hard for Red to keep blood from gushing out his noise when the Ice-expert finished dressing and appeared before him, clad in a smoking hot black bikini. More times than he'd admit he'd taken extended looks at what few swimsuit and fashion magazines the redhead appeared in. None of them did justice to the real-life thing.

Walking along the beach was somewhat easier than expected. While both were used to being hounded wherever they went due to their fame and status, this time luck was on their side. Lorelei couldn't remember the last time she'd done something as build sand castles or sand sculptures, let alone simply enjoy the feel of her bare feet over the wet beach sand. Red's crafting ability was abysmal, but she always gave him points for effort. In future beach trips she promised she'd teach him how to build something more admirable or amazing than a giant castle lump with two holes in it.

 _Future trips,_ Red pondered over and over again as he and Lorelei explored the sunset beach with reckless abandon, not caring as the sun slowly but surely began to dip beneath the horizon. At Lorelei's insistence they got a closer look at the sea via her ever-faithful Lapras. In all his life Red had rode on the back of the blue-skinned duel-type only two times, and neither were really for pleasure. Needless to say, this time was completely different.

Lorelei kept periodically glancing backwards at the young man whose arms had encircled her waist. It felt good having Red so close to her, better than good actually. When she gave the command to her partner to dive she admittedly blushed when she felt Red tighten his hold on her. Unknown to him a certain organ of his pressed up against her; thankfully the brown-haired youth was too captivated by the magnificent world that lay beneath the waves. Lapras raced through the waves then broke the surface in glorious short jumps that left the two trainers soaking wet, but full of life and vigor.

It was after what felt like the hundredth jump that Lapras gave her riders a pause so they could catch their breaths.

"So, better than battling?" Lorelei chuckled not minding how she was completely soaked or that water was dripping from every corner of her body.

"Definitely." Agreed her young admirer who looked back toward the horizon. Darkness would soon be upon them and though Red knew they could handle themselves, he figured Lorelei deserved a special night after the afternoon she'd given him. "Say, you…um, you wouldn't be against…doing this again, would you?"

She'd been expecting that question thus her answer was readily prepared. "Of course not, but on one condition." Immediately his face went from optimistic to concerned. "Dinner, tonight in my room. Deal?"

Never had Red Ketchum nodded his head so fiercely. Atop his shoulder Pikachu gave the closest thing he could to a chuckle. It appeared he'd finally have the room all to himself for one night.

* * *

While Red had heard of these situations before, he never thought he'd be lucky enough to actually get to live them. Lorelei's suite was just as lavish as his, granted since she'd been in Alola a few days longer she'd been able to customize it as she saw fit. That said, she made it clear she was the ruler while he was within her temporary home as evident by her lounging around on the couch. Red didn't mind it too much as for some reason, Lorelei had chosen to remain clad in her bikini beneath a skirt and shirt she'd use when they returned to the hotel. One part of his mind told him it was intentional while the other tried to bite that part down, telling him not to get his hopes up high. When he came back from answering room service with their dinner he was extremely tempted to listen to the first voice.

It was almost comical how festive dinner was. Lorelei was sitting in her sit clad in nothing but a sexy black bikini while Red had on a pair of shorts and t-shirt, yet they talked and laughed as if they were at a local dinner with all the time in the world. Perhaps after the night ended they'd actually got to one of the many restaurants Alola had to offer.

"If it's all the same to you, I wouldn't mind doing this again." Came her whimsical voice laying an elbow on the table while placing her head in her hand. "That is, if you're okay with hanging out with me."

"Why wouldn't I be? You're…"

"I'm…what, Red? What am I to you?"

The question was serious, too serious. Somewhere, he knew the evening had been building up to this. He recalled all those times she'd watched him like a hawk and he'd watched her. They'd both been fully aware of this little game, and the time had come to bring it to a conclusion. "You're a beautiful, intelligent woman. One who…deserves the best the world has to offer because you deserve it, you earned it."

His voice always carried a certain edge or affirmative ring to it. That was the first sign everyone had taken notice of that Red was going to become more than just another run-of-the-mill trainer. When he spoke people and Pokémon listened, and when he promised something he came through.

"And what if…what I wanted…was you?"

Her words expectedly threw him for a complete loop. Pushing her cleaned off plate to the side she got up and strode forth around the table. Red turned around in his seat so when she got there he was already facing her. He said nothing as she slid onto his lap, her eyes burning with an uncharacteristic fire he'd never seen before in her. Placing both her hands on his shoulders the redhead leaned forward as she did earlier on the walkway, only this time Red met her half-way.

There were a lot of thoughts that ran through the two veteran Pokémon trainers when their lips pulled apart, a thin trail of saliva connecting the two of them like an organic chain. Lorelei's lips were almost as red as her hair and eyes, not to mention her face. Never once had Red seen her blush like this, and he knew retrospectively he wasn't much better. At least, he hoped so given the intense stare the Ice expert was giving him. It was want, desire, an untamable fire that he knew he had no chance of fighting, then again, it wasn't quite like he wanted to fight it at all. What Red didn't was that he was the fire and Lorelei was the glacier, the frail ice mass now facing a scorching hot sun that was cutting her down to size second by second. She rolled her hips against his getting a throaty moan out of the younger man. That sound was like a match to Lorelei's building lust, a flame that had already been kindling and was now fully ready to ignite. Keep the image of that flame in mind she pushed her lips forward catching Red in another surprise kiss. The surprise didn't last long as he was ready for this one as shown by the fierce pushback she received from his tongue.

Locked in the embrace time seemed to slow to a crawl between them. Their arms explored each other while their lips continued a wet and sloppy duel. Brief breaks for air came then the Master and expert were back at it again, the latter happily grinding herself on Red's lap. Through his shorts she felt his growing erection and through hers he could practically feel her growing wetness. If he pulled her away and looked south Red was sure he'd find a growing wet stain in the middle of her swimwear. The thought intrigued him a little, enough that it gave him the strength to end the make out session between him and the redhead. Lorelei moaned in protest, pouting with a bright blush while Red merely chuckled. How quickly the tables had turned.

"Seems like you're getting pretty excited, aren't you the one always preaching about keeping a cool head?" Came the brown-haired youth's voice. He long since learned any time Lorelei got flustered was a moment to be taken advantage of, regardless of outside circumstances. Watching her attempting to formulate a response with her hand still firmly fasten to his shoulders, her magnificent chest rising and falling with lustful tension, all of it appealed to him. "You know, everyone has moments, maybe this is just yours."

"Fine then, I'll acknowledge that, but only if you're willing to take responsibility." She proclaimed flashing a wicked grin. He questioned her on what she meant only causing her grin to deepen. Licking her lips, she leaned forward, returning the favor with a short but passionate kiss that left the younger male hungry for more. Getting up from his lap Lorelei took several steps forward, making sure to shake her hips in full view of Red's wide eyes. "If you're so curious, then follow me and find out, Mister _Master_." She offered in a sultry tone. There wasn't a need to look back as she knew Red was closely following her down the hallway towards the bedroom. It was as simple as fishing. While she'd always possessed power like this due to her looks, status, and intelligence this was the first time she well and truly loved herself for those things. Mentally snickering she couldn't help but imagine what her parents or family would have to say about this. Considering who she was doing this for, she didn't feel too much shame in it.

Red had an idea what he was in for well before he got to the end of the hallway. The minute he was across the threshold he caught something black thrown his way. His nose registered it before any of his other senses could-the thick, honey-like scent of arousal. Shameful as it was he held the moist-covered undies in his hands for a few seconds longer than what could have been considered acceptable. His nostrils took in the sweet smell of Lorelei letting her walls down, walls he'd seen cracks in for years and had once or twice managed to slip through. Finally, he turned his attention upwards to where the owner of the pitch-black undies stood. Red did his best to keep his mouth from completely falling open at the sight of a half-nude Lorelei, her near perfect body illuminated by moonlight from the opened curtains. Naked from the waist down Red couldn't help but silently and mentally gap at her shapely hips, flat stomach, and pussy. Glorious stationed between her legs was a patch of red hair that had been stained with moisture. With his highly trained sense Red was able to pick up on the smell coming from her pussy, the same as the one coating her undies, only twice as strong.

In spite of the Mamoswine-sized blush rapidly covering her face Lorelei felt proud and happy. First, there was Red who was trying his absolute hardest not to look flustered before her, second was the fact he was actually restraining himself in taking her. Previous flings had taken one look at her and lost it, taking her in an instant and having their way with her. It wasn't bad, but Lorelei liked a man with a little patience and willingness to let her make the first move. It just happened that man was the boy she'd watching as a child, watched grow and mature, worried over when he secluded himself, and finally began to embrace with the onset of this vacation to Alola. She loved the attention his chestnut-colored eyes gave her as well as the growing bulge between his legs. Something was going to have to be done about that. She knew just the thing.

Smirking she reached back and unfastened the straps on her bra allowing it to follow from her shoulders. Throwing it off to the side she sat at the edge of the bed, taking pleasure in the wind the wind gently caressed her exposed body. While she'd done this plenty of times before, Lorelei never had an audience; deep down she was hoping from this night onwards that would change. "Is this your first time seeing a naked woman, Red?" She put forth in sultry tone.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, yes!" He spat out doing his best to maintain his nerves. Red could practically hear Green laughing in his ear at how easily he's folding under Lorelei's seduction, then again even he had said she was…impressive. "L-L-Leaf and I, w-w-we came close a few times, but…um,"

"Not even with the other girls?"

"Come on, you know there haven't been any 'other girls'; I may be a Master battler, but I'm still well…I'm still me." Looking away to not only mask his shyness at her exposure but his own embarrassment he unknowingly set the older trainer off.

Wordlessly she sat up and closed the space between them. Looping her arms around his waist she kissed him, forcibly and passionately. She gave him no chance to fight back or struggle showing she was in clear control of this one. His hands slowly crawled to her shoulders where she internally shuddered. This skin-to-skin contact between them, it was something she'd longed for all evening, and she wasn't going to let herself be the only one who enjoyed it. "Then it's their loss, because of all the men in this world, you're one of the finest." Lorelei said pulling away. His eyes expressed more shock at her words than her actions, Lorelei knew she had to press the advantage while she had it. "Red, you may not be the most talkative guy around, but you're one of the most selfless and committed men I ever met. Do you have any idea how rare those traits are nowadays? Especially once you start climbing higher up on the skill latter? There's a reason while Lance and the rest of us place so much faith in you. Red Ketchum, you're not just a great battler, you are a decent man, and that's better than being the best Pokémon trainer in the whole world."

Through the opened window the wind blew into the room throwing up the curtains and tickling their nude bodies. The cool breeze was second to the growing heat enveloping their bodies like a cocoon. Both trainers stared longingly into the other's eyes, Red's brown orbs filled with unmasked shock and awe while Lorelei's shined with a precious light that made his heart flutter. Against his overworked rational mind Red moved his arms around Lorelei's waist, taking pleasure in the way she shivered with every passing second.

Swallowing a growing lump in his throat he vocalized his thoughts. "Do you…really mean that?"

Chuckling Lorelei leaned in brushing her lips against Red's cheek. "If I didn't mean any of that, do you think I would have stripped for you and allowed you to practically grope my naked body? Red, I like jokes, but I draw the line somewhere." All those years ago when her mother had told her how even the most intelligent and strongest of men bent to the women in their lives she never knew how right she was. Red's face become beat-crimson at the feel of her naked pink nipples and crouching brushing up against him. The Ice-type specialist could practically feel Red's penis straining to free itself form his swim trunks, or for it to free it. She'd get to that in time, but for now she didn't see anything wrong with teasing him a little.

In the more perverted corners of his mind Red already concluded what it was Lorelei wanted and how this night was going to go. He had to qualms about it since his feelings for the redhead had long since surpassed admiration or friendly affection, and from the sound of things Lorelei felt the same way. That and her near nonstop caressing of his tightly contained dick. If He didn't do something fast he was going to lose it there. For that reason, he gentle took Lorelei's wrist stopping her as well as shocking the redhead. "If we're going to do this, I say we do it the right way. You deserve that."

Returning his smile with a lustful grin Lorelei practically threw herself into Red's arms. It was a good thing he'd built up his physical strength over the years as he was able to hook his arms beneath her legs and carry her the short distance to the bed where he set her down. Like a pair of hooks, she dug her nails into his shoulders and brought him down with her, their lips only breaking apart for a few brief seconds. It was if each was a drug the other couldn't get enough of. In light of their past history it was understandable why they were going at it with such passion, Alolan moonlight.

When he was a child Lorelei always found Red to be on the cute side given his boyish figure and steel-like eyes. Deep down she knew when he grew up he would be a fine man, even when he took that extended leave in secluding himself on Mt. Silver for a few years. Like many she'd worried about him, feared the worst from time to time. At last when he came out she saw the child had matured into a handsome and calm young man who won the attention of many a female and male wherever he went. Lorelei was no exception no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Now she was done with the hiding, she wanted Red to look at her with love and passion and know his feelings for her were gladly returned. One way or another, that was going to happen before the sun rose on the Alolan Islands.

Red briefly pulled away when he felt Lorelei's hands grip the edges of his swim trunks, now little more than wool restraining bolts. For a short second his eyes met those of his redheaded lover, a silent nod was given followed by Lorelei pulling and Red moving his body to allow the garments to slide off. Naturally, this was his first time being nude in front of a girl, more specifically one he'd had a crush on for the better part of ten years. His face might as well have been as red as Charizard's flames.

"Why so shy? I'm looking and I'm liking what I see, Red." The older woman giggled gently stroking the seven-inch erect cock that stood at full attention for her. "You know, most women like a man who's decent sized, not too big or too small."

"R-Really?" Dammit, he didn't want his voice to sound so childish or too startled. He'd made great strides in his maturity, but here and now he couldn't afford to mess up.

Seemingly reading his thoughts Lorelei began to gently stroke his hard-on with the intention of forcing out at least a small spurt of cum for herself. "Let me guess, Green was filling your heads with how to please a woman, hasn't he?" Though loving her gaze was as piercing as it was in battle or analysis. His following nod caused her to sigh. "Disregard everything he said, though he's a good battler, that boy really needs to take a class on social graces, or just how to be nice to people."

"Hey, at least he's not as bad as he used to be."

"True, but I'm glad you never went through that phase of unrepentant arrogance." Leaning close she kissed him again, forcing her tongue into his mouth for a hot second sending pleasurable jolts through his body. In her hands his cock pulsed and finally released a small jet of pre-cum that landed across Lorelei's hand and some of her legs. "Humility is an attractive trait, or at least I find it attractive." Without a moment's hesitation she began scooping up the cum and smothered it into her mouth as if it were residue ice-cream. For Lorelei it might as well have been, it even had the taste to go along with it. She made sure Red could hear her sensual moans clearly, and he did so as evident by his increasingly growing cock. By the time she was finished the retired Elite Four member had an idea of how she wanted to start the night off, and she was sure Red was going to love it.

"L-LORELEI!"

Indeed, he did love the feel of her melon-like breasts rubbing up and down his cock, further hardening it and stoking the fire raging within his blood. Involuntarily Red helped her with routine thrusts of his hips. The tip of his cock was mere inches from Lorelei, who visibly licked her lips in preparation for when she could finally taste it. Like two a Plusle and Minun they charged each other until Lorelei felt they'd both had their respective fill. Moving her breasts away she pushed a single strand of red hair aside while lustfully leering at her young lover. As Red's face grew brighter he found it harder and harder to speak, rather it was from shock or an inability to come up with a response the expert didn't care. Winking at him she began to pepper the meaty rod with kisses and work her fingers along the vein-covered pillar. There was still some residue cum and pre-cum slobbered around his cock and Lorelei made sure she at least half of it found its way into her mouth.

"L-Lo…relei…it feels….so good…" The young adult male finally managed. Green and the others had been right, there truly was nothing like a blowjob, especially when given by the hands (and mouth) of a beautiful woman such as Lorelei. He tried hard not to look down knowing if he did he'd explode prematurely and ruin the mood; Red didn't want that, selfish as it may have been he wanted this moment to last for as long as possible. Still, that didn't stop him from sneaking a few glances down south to find the Ice expert's red-covered head bobbing up and down atop his pelvis. The combination of cool outside air and the hotness of her mouth was driving his whole-body crazy, he never knew a person could feel like this, not even when battling.

When she felt Red's hips first thrust upwards the redhead mentally pumped her fist in victory. It had only been less than two minutes and already she could tell she'd caught Red hook line and sinker. "Hmmmmmm…." Vocalizing her lust set off the sensual explosion that was Red's still-repressed desire. With her audible moans now filling his ears the young Master began to aggressively push his cock deeper and deeper into Lorelei's mouth. Of course, she was prepared for it, she welcomed it. _He's just the right size, and so thick and warm too. And now, he's all mine…all…mine…_ Thought the redhead feeling one finger snake down to her pussy where she unsurprisingly found that she was wet. Blowing Red was amazing, but having him inside of her, the secret perverted thought she'd been nurturing for almost three days was now so close at hand she could hardly contain herself.

"Lo-Lorelei, I…I'm going to…"

 _Do it, let it all out! Splatter me with your cum!_ Was what she wanted to say, but due to the meaty popsicle in her mouth all she could do was grunt her acceptance. Red's hand was caressing her head and hair while her left hand had begun to piston in and out of her pussy. They were both heading for a climax that would leave them floating on cloud nine.

Red' release came spontaneously and without warning, but it was far from unwelcome. Despite her own release Lorelei managed to take in as much of Red's cum as possible using her mouth. In return for that her own female nectar gushed from her soaked loans, running down her legs and then onto the carpet where it would no doubt leave a stain. She'd pay for it, clean it up herself, whatever, though something told her it wasn't going to be the only part of the room that became collateral damage in their love-making.

Lorelei moved away when her mouth could finally take no more and was rewarded for it with several continuing shots of cum. Red had been holding in so much and she'd forced it all out. Happily shutting her eyes, she allowed almost all of her lover's seed to hit her: the bridge of her nose, her cheeks, her chin, her neck, and almost the entirety of her breasts right down to her nipples. Bathing herself in spring water was now second to her list of relaxing stimuli.

Red managed to angle his head upwards fully expecting to apologize to the Ice expert, but the words died in his throat upon laying eyes upon the aroused Lorelei. Hours ago he was treated to the sight of a bikini-clad Lorelei playing (with him) in crystal-blue ocean water then enjoying herself in the confines of a high-end bathtub…and now he witness to the glorious image of her smothering herself with cum, _his_ cum. Slack-jawed his eyes traced every motion her hands made further rubbing his manly essence across her naked body as if it were shampoo. The cum that remained in her mouth she swallowed, the cum on her face she scooped up and licked off her fingers in an apologetic arousing manner. Her hands roamed her body in any and all ways further smothering Red's cum, at least until she got down to her pussy. So caught up in his own passions he hadn't noticed hers thus was thrown for a loop once he realized the white liquid trailing from between her legs wasn't his but hers. New energy surged into his cock watching her mix his juices with hers' and hearing her moan out the results of such a concoction.

Through hazy lust she saw Red's cock explode again, no doubt from the erection-inducing show she was putting on. "Ah, I was right. You really are big and strong for your age, not to mention tasty too." She giggled moving in like a Sharpedo on his still erupting cock. Red visibly tried to retrain himself until Lorelei gentle took hold of his wrists and pelvis. "I'll take care of it." And take care of it she did. Without missing a beat she took his cock into her mouth once more with just as much vigor as she did before. Red let go of any accumulated self-control and allowed his cock to go wild for the second time in less than five minutes. Having the advantage of foresight Lorelei was ready to take it all in, and that's exactly what she did. Every drop was funneled into her mouth where it lopped down her throat until finally Red was at the end of his erotic rope.

Twin streams of cum ran down the islander's lips which he luxuriously wiped off using her fingers, then cleaned said fingers by sucking them. Following an audible poop, she turned her gaze towards her young lover. "You taste wonderful, Red."

A fierce blush ravished the boy's face hearing that. Rising within him was a geyser of pride he'd learned to keep a handle on since his years as a boy, but in this moment, he felt there was no need to control it. "T-Thank you."

"Now then, be a gentleman and return the favor." She giggled. His expression went from happy to one of outright shock once her words truly registered in his brain. Once they did Lorelei made her move in crawling along the bed, only stopping when she was at eye-level with her brown-haired lover. Some men weren't exactly big on tasting their own cum after their lovers finished blow them, thankfully Red wasn't one of those kinds of guys. His pout-like whine when they broke apart was practically insurance that their night of bliss and pleasure was only just beginning. Coming to a stop at the head of the bed and turning to face him she displayed her naked body, cupping her shapely breasts while sliding her legs over each other. "Well, Red? You aren't going to keep me waiting, are you?"

"No, ma'am."

Wearing a perverted grin that would have been Green or even Blaine proud Red got to work in returning the favor. Still hungry for more he smashed his lips against hers. Their kiss was passionate and sloppy but that didn't take away from the enjoyment of it. Lorelei's muted cries of pleasure increased tenfold when she felt his finally take hold of her breasts. Briefly they broke apart, in doing so Red ceased in his actions believing he'd done something wrong. Looking down at his redheaded admirer he saw a plea for him to continue with his actions. After one last brush with her lips the young man began his steady decent down her body. Several times did Lorelei jump at the feel of his moist lips caressing her body, each time was never enough and left her wanting more.

The real action began once he got to her breasts, creamy white fruit with bright pink knots he'd been mesmerized by. Following a quick mental bracing Red took the whole of her right nipple and breast into his mouth. Lorelei hissed in pleasurable shock as his tongue suckled massaged her breast. A faint part of her wanted to call Red a liar about his never being with a woman as his actions were driving her, a bedroom veteran, up the wall. Then again, knowing Red he was probably just a fast leaner.

Or Green had given him some "pointers". Whatever the hell the source of his newfound talent was, she was grateful as hell for it.

His hand fell away to join the other in roaming her body while his mouth continued to give top-class oral treatment to her right nipple. She moaned in protest when he briefly pulled his mouth away then whined in satisfaction when he reattached it to her left nipple. His name fell from her lips several times giving more fuel to the fire now burning inside of him. Red channeled it in switching back and forth between her nipples, taking pleasure in her drown out passion-filled voice howling to the ceiling for him to keep going. Occasional his erect cock brushed up against her against her increasingly hot body further invigorating them.

Managing a smile Lorelei began to mirror his actions by grasping at his hair and head. "Red, Red…I guess you prove what they say about the quiet ones, don't you?" Rather or not he heard her was irrelevant, she'd have many more chances in the future to tease him over his sexual prowess. She couldn't wait for those times.

Finally, Red continued his journey down south where his nose picked up the sweet scent of her wet pussy. He tried to keep it at bay by peppering her stomach with soft kisses, but Lorelei beckoned him to continue with a soft shove of the head and hollow moan. Hovering above her soaking snatch Red deeply inhaled the scent of her feminine nectar, engraving it into his memory.

Naturally, this didn't go unnoticed by the veteran battler. "Do you enjoy my smell, Red?"

Not even trying to push away the crimson blush he responded, "Yes, to be honest…I love everything about you. Your hair, your eyes, your voice, your…"

Caressing the top of his head she playfully cut him off. "It's okay. Considering we're lovers now, you can say those things. Besides, I love everything about you, from your beautiful eyes all the way down, including that _delicious_ little Arbok of yours."

Feeling his cock twitch and his body tense up with arousal Red acted quickly. Crying out her enjoyment Lorelei practically pushed her slit upward burying Red in her crouch. Thoroughly encouraged Red launched ferocious attack on her clit, kissing it and occasional giving attention to her outer lips.

"Mmmmm, oh yes, Red, just like that…"

Lorelei forgot how good it felt to her someone eat her out; Red being the one to remind her was practically icing on an already masterfully crafted cake.

They both were in heaven. Red had now found a reasonable rhythm in which to pleasure Lorelei and evidently it was working. Her face redder than her heart she cried his name with reckless abandon. If they received noise complaints than so be it. Aggressively, she began to jet her hips upward driving Red's rampaging tongue deeper into her vagina. In response to her actions he began to jettison his tongue deeper and deeper into her pussy.

Recalling a piece of advice from his best friend and rival Red added his finger to the mix not exactly sure what the response was going to be. The response was Lorelei arching her perfect back upwards bellowing a thunderous cry louder than any Legendary. Enticed by that he delved further into his memory on what to do when he had a woman in this position. Keeping up the assault with his tongue he drove his fingers in and out of the redhead's now sizzling vagina in hopes of getting her to break.

"Ohhhhhh…..yessss! Red, mooooooore…."

Lorelei's back arched upwards again when she finally came. The thickest, hottest stream of cum he'd ever seen slammed into him fast first hard and fast coupled with the feel of her inner walls suddenly squeezing around his fingers and tongue. He was completely star-struck by the orgasmic motions and left contemplating exactly what would it feel like with his cock buried balls-deep within her, delivering her to that sensual heaven. For a second he pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind in favor of lapping up Lorelei's love nectar.

The Ice master remained incredibly still throughout the entire experience. She had no desire to move, just to bask in the warm feel of the boy, no, man she loved having his way with her. When he was finished she dared to look down to see him licking up last the traces of her cum on his cheek and mouth. "So, Red, how did I taste?" Came her playful voice.

"You…you tasted amazed." He managed to say returning her smile with one of his own. His heart fluttered at her cheerful laughter and beckoning with her finger. Just as he had no trouble tasting his own juices she apparently had no trouble sampling herself when their lips connected with one another. About two minutes of straight ravaging of each other came before they broke apart, Lorelei's cool red eyes spying his harden cock. Swallowing one last lump in his throat he looked to the redhead for silent confirmation on what was about to happen next. The smile she gave him was the shot of strength he needed to grip his harden member and begin the process of inserting it into his love.

Red wasn't the only one who was blushing hard, Lorelei was too. It had been some time since she'd had a man inside of her, much less one she well and truly had feelings for such as Red. It had been too long, far too long. Every inch inside of her he went was a moment Lorelei made sure to savor for all it was worth. Placing a hand on his shoulder she spoke to him in a husky and aroused voice once she felt he was half-way through. "Now, Red, go slow for the both of us. No need to tire yourself out so early on."

Taking her words to heart Red did just that, though it wasn't easy. The warm and moist feel of her vaginal sheath was driving him crazy in ways he never thought possible. Restraining himself he started slow and steady for her sake, and a little for his. Lorelei herself surrendered to the Arceus-like feel of his cock pushing deeper into her second by second. The sight of the beautiful ginger, her orange-colored hair spread out around her, was perhaps the most beautiful thing Red had ever seen, far eclipsing the look of her in a bikini. Their joint moans continued in moderation until at last Red's cock finally reached the end of Lorelei's love tunnel. The second the tip of his member hit her core he instinctively thrust deeper and harder into her than he had before.

"YEEEESSS!" It was like being the target of a constant Fissure attack, one that touched every portion of her body. Keeping her eyes trained on her brown-haired love she whispered, "You're so deep inside of me, Red. You feel so…thick and hot, how…do I feel to you?"

He hadn't lost himself to the rush yet, but the Ice expert's words pushed him further along path. "You feel so….so…so good!" It was the cold-plated truth of it.

"Good, good, but this is just the beginning." Looping both her smooth arms around his neck she forced him down into a flame-filled kiss. The second he broke away she could tell he wanted more from his labored breathing and the throbbing of his cock. "Do whatever you want to me, Red, whatever it is you've always dreamed of. I'm yours! Your woman, make me scream your name!"

It was a miracle Red didn't immediately lose himself hearing those words. Perhaps it was due to the fact somewhere inside he was still thinking of the redhead first thus he kept his thrusts into her pelvis in moderation. Every action drew a reaction-her goddess-like body shuddering and trembling like earth beneath a drill. Her hands latched onto him and held on for dear life as her body became a lifeboat in the middle of a raging maelstrom. Their met in a brief glance, their lips followed soon after with their tongues angrily encounter. When they pulled away their lips were hot and wet, glowing brighter than the flame of Ho-oh himself.

"Oh….yes, Red, right there!"

"L-Lorelei…you're…you're…"

He'd established a rhythm that they both seemed to enjoy and chose to stick with it. His mind had ceased any cease of logical thinking and his caution had been through to the wind via the burning embrace of his cock. Everything his member was feeling-the heat, the tightness, and wetness of Lorelei's ever-tightening sex was giving him the sensation of being burned alive. If he spontaneously combusted then so be it, but he do so knowing he'd finally experienced one of life's greatest pleasures.

Indecent moans exploded from Lorelei's mouth while Red continued to thrust his harden dick into her sex. It'd been so long she'd forgotten what it felt like to have a nice hard dick fucking the hell out of her. Mentally licking her lips she savored the fact she now had one for perhaps the rest of her life.

"More! More! Ahhhhh! YES!"

Having an idea the brown-haired youth grabbed the redhead's slender perfect legs and placed them on his shoulders. His previous incursions into Lorelei's pussy were nothing compared to the penetrating assault he unleashed upon her. The pleasure became too much as she moved her hands from the sheets to her breasts where her fingers began to play with her nipples.

"LORELEI!"

"RED!"

Their orgasms were near simultaneous. The redhead shouted in joyful relief feeling several large spurts of Red's sperm rocket through her love canal tripling the pleasure she was already feeling. Likewise, her walls caved in on the man's buried member smothering it in a fiery embrace that resulted in more cum shooting forth into the Ice Expert. Lorelei said nothing as Red collapsed onto her, only wrapping her sweat-covered arms around his equally sweaty body.

"Lo…Lorelei," He whispered feeling his cock twitch inside of her before shooting out one last blast of cum.

"I know, I know, it's all yours now," Came her soft voice stroking his head.

Outside the cool night air blew by rustling palm trees and flowers that littered the hotel's courtyard. Peaking through an ever-thinning veil of clouds shined the brilliant full moon. Once its luminous rays fell upon him Red stirred himself out of his short nap. Sitting up he found Lorelei looking at him with a smile fit for an angel. Returning the smile, he sat up and kissed her.

"Glad to see you're away because there's one more thing I want do with you."

What that thing was he already had idea of, but it wasn't until he saw Lorelei flipped herself over and got on her hands and knees. The sight of her dripping wet vagina got his member back into his shape and pumped energy into his muscles. Without a moment's hesitation he rammed his penis deep into the red-eyed woman's backdoor entrance cause them both to moan. Lorelei always secretly had a thing for doggy-style though she'd only done it once or twice, and that memory was over fifteen years old. Her fingers tore at the bed sheets feeling Red's hands fall atop her hips.

"R-Red, y-you…hit the right spot."

"Ya' know, you're pretty tight back here."

Following that exchange the final round of their lovemaking began with Red going at it like a Primeape. Lorelei felt little shame at the drool that slid down her chin due to her mouth remaining open in a constant cry of pleasure. After several intense thrusts she finally regained the cognitive ability to move her head. She looked back at Red's blushing face with a smile.

"Red! More! Have your complete way with me!"

"Lorelei, you feel so good!"

Swiftly moving his hands from her hips, he arched his body over hers ending with his head near her neck. She wined in pleasure when his teeth began to affectionately nibble on her ear. His hands moved from her hips all over her body in another free-roaming exploration that lit her soul ablaze. Red removed his lips from her ear when she finally turned around to face him. His kiss carried all the vigor he could muster as did Lorelei's; Red's cock never once lost its typo as it continued to thrust inward and out of her vagina. Somehow his right hand found its way to her breast while his other her clitoris, and once it was there it got to work in continuing its previous actions. She moaned his name against her lips knowing her end was night with all of her holes being used. Lorelei didn't want the moment to end, she was in heaven and kept fighting the fall until it was inevitable.

"RED!"

Blasting through like a Hydro Pump another dosage of shot through her bringing Lorelei to the summit of sensual pleasure. Beneath the redhead her vaginal lips irrigated Red's left hand with bucket loads of white nectar that quickly spread out from under her. Red's hand remained deep inside her, her nerves blazing like fire whenever he flicked his fingers inside of her cunt.

Eventually he withdrew his fingers and turned her over so the islander lay atop his nicely developed chest. Her labored breathing going along with his. Outside their room another cool breeze rustled the Alolan night landscape. Lorelei took solace in the wind's gentle stroking of the land while making herself comfortable against her lover's chest.

"So…I guess there's no going back, is there?" Red muttered running his right hand over her lower abdomen. He knew full well what he'd just done had pushed himself into new territory which he had absolutely no experience in. It'd be a lie to say he wasn't a little scared. "I'm still pretty new to this so sorry if I'm a little slow on this romantic stuff."

Giggling Lorelei reached up and placed a kiss on his chest. "Red, believe me, I'm going to stick with you, and I'll make sure what you just did with me will happen _only_ to me. I said I'm yours, are you willing to be mine?"

Instead of her cheek he returned her previous kiss with a full-on lip-lock. When they broke apart their faces were red. "I'd be an idiot not to, I'm yours, Lorelei."

As her mental-self broke out in naked celebration the Ice expert reached for the sheets to pull them up. Together the new couple snuggled into their bed, their minds filled with how they were going to spend the rest of their Alolan stay. One thing was for sure-Red was transferring to Lorelei's room, both here and once they got back to Kanto. Neither of them could wait.

* * *

 **There's another one down on my list of Pokemon. Next on the list is a certain Psychic-type Gym Leader with a very off-setting reputation. Until next time!**


End file.
